


Colourful Falling In Love

by FirstFinalFarewell



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0, ファイナルファンタジーアギト | Final Fantasy Agito
Genre: M/M, and I ship them so hard, fluffy cute romance stuff I wrote in june, this is really cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFinalFarewell/pseuds/FirstFinalFarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shinning mighty everyday<br/>  I'm more in love with you<br/>tiny happy moments move<br/>  every smile will spark and shine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colourful Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Final Fantasy Type-0 "What If" (Alternate Ending)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146653) by Square Enix. 



> All rights for the first part of the story + the song Colourful Falling In Love belong to Square Enix, Takeharu Ishimoto, and SAWA (if I forgot to credit someone tell me)

"Doing a little reading again?" The black haired boy asked as he approached the blond. Well, it was more so like he snuck up on the other. The blond looked up from his book, which was just one out of a huge stack, to face the other, then looked down again.

"You should think about maybe trying to do a little reading yourself." He replied as he turned the page of his history book, trying to ignore the other. "It'll help you get into higher education."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh! Not listening!" The black haired boy exaggerated, placing his hands over his ears and shaking his body around. He then walked around to the other side of the boy. He gave a small smile before continuing. "Anyway, you said that you would come with me today."

He grabbed the blond's arm and began to pull the boy off his seat. "Well, let's go!"

"Hey, hold on! I have to return my book!" The boy complained, trying to pull back towards his seat. He remembered promising the black headed idiot that he would go to this secret place, but did it really have to be when he was studying? Finals were just around the corner, and even if they were elite cadets, they were still high school students as well. In fact, the two boys were no older then seventeen.

"Don't worry! You can return it later!" The black haired boy smiled as he kept dragging his friend away.

"H-hey! Machina!"

"Come on Ace, you'll love it!" Machina replied, a smile wide on his face.

"I highly doubt I'd like anything you show me." Ace fixed the glasses on his head. Though he stopped resisting however, knowing that his efforts were wasted. Yeah he maybe wasn't the strongest compared to his taller and better built friend, but he did have his stronger suits. However none of his strong suits would help him out in this situation. He was smart, but it wasn't like he could say essays about enough stuff to be as annoying as Trey, and he wasn't nearly as dumb and annoying as Cinque to get out of this by just opening his mouth.

The black haired boy kept dragging the blond out till they made it all the way to the Couple's Road. After a long time of debating, saying they shouldn't be going down there, Ace's voice was once again overpowered by Machina's will to never back down. They continued down the path, Machina ever stating it was just a shortcut. This wasn't the first time Ace would be caught heading down that path with his non-lover, and he knew this would become a problem. In all honesty, Ace wasn't all that interested in a romantic relationship, but more so in making sure he'd graduate next year. Romantic relationships could wait till after exams and into summer break.

Machina however was dead-set on finding a partner, be it male or female or other (don't be alarmed with that, you must just remember pansexuals exist dears), as soon as possible, not that any of that was affecting how he thought of his friends, maybe. Okay so maybe he had promised Rem he would marry her when they were younger, but they both knew that was just a joke. And sure every guy in the school thought Ms. Emina had the best lady parts, but there were three too many problems with going after her (age difference, his own brother, and the wrath of Nine). Who else was on his list? Well, let's say there was one close friend he thought a bit more highly of, not that he would tell anyone.

It wasn't long before they made it to the entrance of a huge forest. At first Ace was very confused, but then Machina began to drag him through again, not that Ace had the strength or patience to further protest.

"I thought you said you were going to show me this super secret place that no one else knows." He instead stated, giving subtle hints to his discomfort of being dragged all over the place as his new tactic. But while Machina was quite the manipulatable idiot, he wasn't dumb enough to fall for Ace's silent pleas of help.

"Aww come one, that's still where we're going! Didn't I tell you it was deep in the woods?" The black haired boy replied. "Don't tell me you're not going to keep your promise!"

That shut the blond right up. Machina wasn't the only one who liked to stand his ground, and Ace certainly wasn't going to start sounding like a whiny brat. That would make him seem weak (and just give his friend another thing to mock him about). Seeing he was victorious, Machina gave a small laugh, his deep green eyes shining mighty in the dark forest. Sure he knew Ace was cram studying for finals, but Machina knew the blond needed a break. It was after school anyway, so neither of them had any obligations left that day.

"Machina, I really need to get back. My History exam is on Monday and I want to make sure I'm completely ready for it."

"We're almost there Ace, calm down!"

And Machina was right, for in just a few short steps the boys reached their destination. It wasn't small, but not large either, just the perfect size for a grove in the forest. And for the first time since the interruption, Ace was glad Machina had bothered him. It was quite the beautiful little hideout in the woods, perfect for two teenage boys to just hang out in, right? That's at least what Machina hoped.

Ace asked how Machina found this place, not that the black haired boy would just reveal his secrets like that. Although if he had been being honest, it was all just an accident, the accident from hell that was. Okay maybe he had just ran off from class one day after having a mental breakdown and ran here, only to get in trouble when he eventually trudged back to the school. Maybe not from hell, but definitely not a good way either. Machina didn't like to talk about that day though, it would probably just send him back to the pit of despair he had been feeling then. Now, he came here when he needed to calm down, the same way he had that day. It was his special place, and now only one other knew of it. He was finally ready to share it, but only with the one.

"So, you like what you see?" Machina asked, walking into Ace's range of vision. Ace's mind rushed back to reality, snapping back from the lush greens and the bright light shining blissfully in the area.

"Yeah... But I still think this could have waited till after exam season to show me this. I really need to get back." The blond responded, trying to turn and leave. The wind picked up in his cape and blew it out behind him, leading the other male to think to pull his friend back by it. Long story short, through lack of air reaching his lungs, Ace agreed to stay.

For a while the boys just sat and talked, not knowing what else to do. Ace wouldn't lie if you asked him, it was nice to sit back and relax for a while. The stress of exams and thinking of everything after their time at school was beginning to wear him out. It felt so amazing for Ace to be doing nothing. He made a mental note to come here when ever something was bothering him.

"Hey Ace, you wanna play a game? I brought cards with me!" Machina asked after a while, changing to topic off of whatever it was they were talking about anyways. It wasn't that it was a bad topic or something that made him or the other uncomfortable, he just thought the conversation was beginning to become a bit of a drag. Not to mention that Machina wanted to give Ace the feeling of accomplishment one can get from beating their larger and much stronger friend in something at least, right?

While yes Ace agreed, Machina was unaware of the outcome that came. Despite using playing cards as his main weapon, Ace was surprisingly bad at card games. Not even luck rained on his side when they were playing simple go fish! Even Machina's genius idea to throw a match didn't work, for he still won.

"I don't understand! I always used to win back when I played with Mother! This... This makes no sense..." Ace complained, after three long matches of go fish (where he simply had one pair at the end), at least five games of spit, and one round of the luck based game war (all of which he lost). Machina was truly at a loss for words. Ace should have won at least one game by now, and yet he hadn't. If anything, he lost worse then Machina failed math!

"Uh... How about we do something else..." Machina suggested, honestly not wanting to further embarrass his friend. "What happens here stays here, deal? No one has to know about these little games."

"Yeah... Let's not play anymore..." Ace agreed.

For a while all went silent, neither knowing what to do next. The happy upbeat atmosphere that had surrounded the boys earlier was gone. It was all beginning to feel weird, and they even sat further apart then they had. All until a little sound of song came from the mouth of the blond.

"Shining mighty everyday, kimi to fall in love..." He started in almost a whisper. He did that a lot when he was bored, he sang. Usually he would just sing one song, though for a while he had forgotten the lyrics, but recently he decided to broaden his known songs, and was learning some new ones. This was but one of the new songs he was learning. "School bell rings and we rush to the classroom, turn to page one and then I glance at you..."

"Sleepyhead, take me with you this afternoon. Want to feel more thrill with you, fill me in." Machina continued, although his dreadful voice being horribly off tune made Ace cringe a bit, then break out into small laughter.

"I wasn't aware that you made dying animal sounds come from your mouth in attempts to sing." He then stated, resulting in Machina getting into a more defensive part of himself.

"Hey I'm just as good as you!" He retaliated, although he was well aware that it was a lie.

"Whatever." Ace said, moving a bit closer to Machina. The happy aria from before was back. "Shining mighty everyday, I'm more in love with you. Tiny happy moments move, every smile will spark and shine, you're my best friend number one."

"If I try to continue will you just interrupt me with you're awesome skills or-"

"You are my secret assignment. Keeper of all my excitement." Ace kept singing, annoying Machina to no end. At least now the black haired boy knew how his friend felt during the card playing matches of earlier. "Poker face, you're acting cool when everyone is all around, but you know when I like you more."

"After school we ditch the scene and go dig out funny jokes. Everything will be alright-" Machina started, but again was cut off. But, it was for the greater good of everyone's ears so who could be mad.

"If you keep me by your side I think I am falling in love." Ace finished the line before moving onto the next. "Shining mighty everyday, I'm more in love with you. Tiny happy moments move every smile will spark and shine, you're my best friend forever. I'm impressed by every move you make-"

"How can you be so naturally attractive-"

"Pretty little mind is zero space for, be the only spot for me. These things I'll never say." With that their bodies became closer then ever before, just as Ace reached the perfect part of the song for that. "Close enough to touch and hold your hand in my hand. Close enough to make you mine. See what I am singing for, am I more then just a friend? Shining mighty eveyday, I'm more in love with you. Everything will be alright, if you keep me by your side, colourful and fall in love."

Without saying another word, the two boys just looked at each other and knew. Remember that one friend mentioned earlier that Machina thought a bit more fondly of, well let's simply add that finally he felt ready to make his move, leaning in slowly and quietly, kissing the other boy softly. And Ace didn't protest. He didn't even try to push Machina away. The two just sat there, kissing each other slowly, knowing that in the end, it was quite the good idea to go there in the end.


End file.
